


The quiet ones

by Lolsthecat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Soulmates, previous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: You are just as quiet as Daryl. You both have a natural pull towards one another. After drinking you both loosen up, you both let out what you hide inside.





	1. Chapter 1

The days at Alexandria had fallen into a basic routine for everyone. Wake up, get ready, eat, go to work, eat, sleep. It only rarely changed. You were thankful for it. After spending so long on the road shifting from one place to another with Rick and the group, you felt like you was finally able to call somewhere home. 

It didn't take long for you and the group to settle in. After weeks of uncertainty and sleeping on the living room floor, as a group you all decided it was time to finally claim the bedrooms and houses given to you. Rick divided the group between four houses. You, Daryl and Carol at one end and Rick, Michonne and the kids at the other; with the newer members in the middle. 

Everyone had a job to do.

Before the outbreak you were a high school teacher, teaching children older than Carl. You'd try to spend at least 5 hours a week tutoring Carl and the other children in the community, preparing them for the future. You also spent alternative nights on watch, going hunting at dawn with Daryl and going on runs. You loved being busy but it was wearing you down. Making you reckless and a little sloppy. 

\----------------------

"Ready?" Daryl grunted at you as he slammed the truck door shut. You were both people of very little words. The only time you'd really speak was around the kids. This is what made you and Daryl such a good team.  
"Mm" was your response as you join him in the cab. You waved to Abraham to open the gate.

There was no quiet approach on Daryl's truck. The empty back road town was long deserted and over run with weeds and dust. No surprise to you. Throwing open the door of the truck you welcomed the stretch that came over your body involuntarily. 

"So.. how we doing this?" You said through a yawn.  
"Meet in the middle?" Daryl eyed you, noticing your tired eyes, dark circles graced your (E/C) making them, oddly, more vibrant. Daryl cleared his throat and threw his crossbow over his shoulder walking towards one end of the street. You watched the hunter swiftly walk away.

Standing on the drive way of a modern suburban house you couldn't help but turn your nose up. Growing up in a town with no more than 300 people you had grown to respect what you were given, which wasn't much. You were a home bird, you loved the shack-like household you were raised in. You commuted to a community college daily in the next town over in order to become a teacher. Letting out a deep sigh you got to work.

4 house, a few cases of water and food later you were beat. Your feet turned to lead and the motion of lifting them one in front of the other just was not agreeing with you anymore. Entering the fifth house you took a seat on the sofa. You rubbed your legs hoping to revive some sort of hidden energy they held.

Daryl squinted at the sun that was now low over the town. He hadn't seen you in hours. A small creep of fear flushed through him. Was he about to find another member of his family dead? With a stone in the pit of his stomach he continued through the houses. Daryl looked through the window on the porch of a large double story house, a mass laid on the sofa. He swallowed thickly and turned the door knob to enter. His ears were met with a faint sound of snoring. 

Daryl's quiet footsteps made his way around the sofa. He watched as your chest slowly raised and fell. Daryl ever so slightly pressed a hand to your forehead checking for fever. The chill in the air had the opposite on your body. You felt like ice. Daryl pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa over your body. He watched you for a moment and then proceeded to lock the house up tight. He was not going to risk moving you and waking you up. 

You woke with a start. Your eyes were met with darkness and the unfamiliar surroundings you found yourself in made you hyperventilate. It took a moment for it to sink in. You were still out beyond the walls. 

A low chuckle came from the corner. Daryl moved from his arm chair and sat next to you on the sofa. His scent of leather, dirt and motor oil invaded your nostrils. "Here" Daryl handed you a bottle of Whiskey. You took a sip.  
"How much did you drink?" You hissed as it hit the back of your throat.  
"It was full.." Daryl took the bottle inspecting it. "So half." He said with a crooked smile "better catch up (Y/N) "  you accepted the bottle back and met the challenge head on downing a large amount. Daryl laughed at you as your face scrunched up. You wiped your mouth with the cuff of your sleeve and stared at him "what's so funny Daryl?" You asked him.  
"Never seen a girl down whiskey like that before... not even before all this shit." He smiled keeping eye contact with you. He traced his thumb over his lip. The alcohol had loosened him up, distressed him. Daryl carried the weight of world without anyone knowing. 

Time slowly passed as you passed the bottle between you. "Want one?" You asked him handing him a packet of smokes. You were aware of every move Daryl made, as his slowly brought the cigarette to his lips and lit it. Taking in the smoke his eyes met yours. Causing you both to let out a smile laugh. "So, (Y/N), you was a teacher before this but where'd you call home?" He asked expecting an answer completely different from what he got. 

As the conversation went on you both became more comfortable, you had more in common than Daryl thought. Same upbringing, same type of town, same type of home, same family. Daryl outstretched his arms across the back of the sofa and took the opportunity to play with a strand of hair that escaped your ponytail.

"Why you always quiet around everyone over the age of 16?" Daryl laughed.  
"Trust issues I guess" You said sipping from the bottle. The alcohol was hitting you, the warmth filled your body and you couldn't help but feel ... amazing. "People getting close... means that can hurt you" You said thrusting the bottle under his nose.  
"I'd never hurt you." Daryl said let go of your hair and placing it on your shoulder.  
"You're drunk."  
"And you're not. I have to apologise though" Daryl says dropping his gaze from you to his lap. "I've been making Rick send you on runs with me... and hunting.. I just enjoy your company, the silence isn't awkward and some people can't handle me. They just think I'm a grumpy old man.  But we just seem to know what the other is thinking. It's just away so peaceful."  
"You've got nothing to apologise for" You take another sip making sure to save a little bit for Daryl. "I stretch myself too thin. But I look forward to our time together. I do trust you Daryl..  or I wouldn't go with you"

Daryl smiled polishing off the bottle. Lighting two cigarettes, he hands one to you. "Think we would've been friends before this?" You said quietly.  
"(Y/N),  if we were in the same place at the same time enjoying a bottle of whiskey like this I can easily say yes. What does the past matter though? We're family now" He said smiling. You let your hair down as Daryl puffed on his cigarette, watching. You gave you (h/l) (h/c) a shake and sat back moving closer to Daryl. Leaned against his torso, Daryl started playing with your hair again. 

You fell asleep first, head resting on his chest. Daryl rubbed your arm, your steady breaths lulling him to sleep.


	2. Maybe it's just the alcohol

Bang. Bang. Bang. A constant thumping dragged you out of your slumber. Your eyes slowly flickered open. You felt the steady rise and fall of Daryl’s chest under your head. You groaned a little, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. During the night you and Daryl had shifted your positions on the sofa, he moved to lie down on the outside of the sofa while you were slightly on top of him on one side. “It’s just one.” Daryl said gruffly. You jumped up and looked down at him, you didn’t realise he was awake. “It’s been out there for awhile.” His piercing blue eyes stared up at you.  
“I feel like shit.” Where the only words you could muster through the hangover that was ripping through your body.  
“It’s been a while, ay? And it seems there is a lack of liquor in the world now.” He smiled rubbing your arm lazily. You groaned in response and shoved him lightly, smiling down at him.  
“What time do you think it is?” you asked him.  
“Sun only just came up, so early... real early”  
“Thank god.” You laughed “Daryl, I think I’m dying.” Laying back down on him again you inhaled deeply. “Think they’re worried about us?”  
“Nah, we left quite late. I guess we should head back though.” He patted your leg and moved to get up.  
The sun was high in the sky by the time you had arrived back at Alexandria and the heat had no sign in letting up any time soon. Rick was glad to see you and Daryl both had full packs. “I’m sorry if we worried you. I fell asleep.” You kept your gaze at the floor like a child in trouble, shifting your weight from foot to foot. Daryl and Rick looked at each other and smiled. Rick put his hand on your shoulder.  
“(Y/N) it’s not a problem. I’m just glad you’re OK. Maybe it’s time to slow down a bit?” you rip your gaze from the ground.  
“Rick, I want to help.”  
“(Y/N), you help enough.. how about we pass off your teaching duties for a while? There are plenty of others that can do it but we need you for runs. Daryl needs you.” The thought of not being around the kids sadden you. “(Y/N) you can still see them” he laughed “we just need you and Daryl together.” He smiled at Daryl and walked away.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A week later you sat on the porch steps. Your (H/L) wet (H/C) was pulled back into a ponytail drying from your recent shower. You were completely lost in thought. “Smoke?” You almost fell off the porch steps, startled by the man behind you.  
“Fuck, Daryl!” you shrieked and reached for the cigarette he had offered to you. He sat down next to you enjoying the rays of the setting sun. The heat had finally reached its peak and the unrelenting heat had finally developed a chill causing you to shiver. Daryl looked over at you and shifted closer to you wrapping his arms around you. “Better than nothing.” He stated flatly. You felt a strange sense of butterflies in your stomach. For the moment you were held in complete bliss, forgetting the world, just marvelling in the moment.  
The sun’s rays were now replaced with the light of the moon. The chill had developed a further bite. After another cigarette you looked up at Daryl, whose arm was still wrapped around your should. “I might not be looking (Y/N), but I know you’re staring. What’s up?” you smiled, you could never get one over on him. The sound of the front door opening caused Daryl to drop his arm from you quickly.  
“Guys, Carol wants you both at the table.” Glenn announced from the doorway. Daryl hummed his response and Glenn raised his hands up. “Don’t shoot the messenger.” Glenn laughed and headed back inside. You stood up from the porch step and extended a hand to Daryl. He took it and forced you closer to him when he stood up. “Don’t think you got away with that one.” He whispered in your ear. 

You took a seat next to Daryl. Your mouth watered at the sight of Carol’s rabbit stew laid out in front of you. “Look what we have.” Abraham and Rosita came in hold 4 bottles of wine and a bottle of whiskey. “Let’s see how wild (Y/N) and Daryl get. You know what they say about the quiet ones.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you. Your face flushed red and your eyes fixated on the plate in front of you. You were staring down your food until a large hand gave your thigh a gentle squeeze. You looked at Daryl wide-eyed. “Just relax” he passed you a glass of wine and you couldn’t help but smile at him. 

Two plates of stew and 6 glasses of wine later you and everyone else started to feel a buzz. The topic of the evening passed to people’s lives before the outbreak. The room erupted in laughter at the expense of Glenn being a little too open about his love life before the outbreak... or lack thereof. Apart of you wished you were Glenn, that you were naïve to the cruelness that can come. Your head was swimming and you needed some air. You stood up and headed outside. Lighting up a smoke you took a pull and wiped away the tears that trailed a path down your cheeks. You didn’t want anyone to see you in your moment of weakness. You didn’t want to have to explain. You sighed and took off towards the solar panels.  
“You ok?”  
“How did you find me?” you looked up at Daryl with puffy red eyes.  
“Tracker, remember?” he took a seat next you. “What’s up?” Daryl presence bought your walls tumbling down. He was the first guy to ever show you this much empathy, to seem to actually care about you. You wiped your nose on the sleeve of your jumper. Liquor loosened your lips and crumbled your inhibitions. “I don’t know if it’s the alcohol... actually it probably is” you said pulling up small chunks of grass. “The conversation just bought up some bad times for me. Relationships have never been my strong suit. At the age of 28 I have only had 3 and every single one of them I have had my heart ripped out and stomped on. They would always start the same, every time I thought it was different and every time I ended up battered, bruised and dumped. I’m probably the only person here who is thankful for the end of the world. Thankful for the fact no one else can ever do that to me again. And you know why? Because I am free. I know how to handle myself and I know what I want and who I want.” You realised you rambled maybe a little too far and came to an abrupt stop. Daryl stared out at the streets, clearing his throat before he spoke.  
“You’re not the only one, you know? That is happy the world ended. I finally have a family, I am finally useful and most of all... I got to meet you.” You smiled at him.  
“Daryl,” You placed your hand on his thigh. “If the world came right again tomorrow and back to the way it was. You would always be the most important person to me. All these years we have been together and you are the only man... the only one who has ever made their way into my comfort zone. You’re different to them other guys Daryl and it scares me. ”  
“And (Y/N), them guys that did that to you before. Just know if I ever got my hands on them I would kill them. Gladly. I would never do that to you.” His blue eyes met yours searching for something in them. He brushed a strand of hair carefully back behind your ear. His thumb brushed over your cheeks wiping away the invisible tear tracks. “Never cry without me, I want to be the person you cry to. And those assholes... do not deserve your tears.” He softly coaxed your chin up and placed a gentle chased kiss on your lips. The butterflies were back. Your eyes widened before they slowly shut. Daryl slowly pulled away. "'m'sorry" he looked down into his lap, he's face turned red. His sudden shyness spurred you on. Feeling brave you began to move. Daryl thought in this moment he had ruined everything. That you were going to leave him there, alone, but you didn't. You shifted and straddled his lapped. His hands came to rest on your thighs. He looked up at you in amazement and disbelief. You shrugged your shoulders. “I blame the alcohol.” You kissed him again harder this time, cupping his cheeks in your hands. Your lips moved together in unison. His hand roamed over your thighs, hips and ass. Your hands tangled in his hair. He deepened the kiss forcing his tongue into your mouth. You let out a small sigh and instinctively ground your core down to his. He held a growl in his throat and broke the kiss. "(Y/N), I don't want this to be because of the alcohol." You smiled at him. Daryl exhaled a breath he didnt know he had been holding.

You shuffled off of his lap and lay down next to him in the grass. Daryl took your lead and flopped back in the grass. He stared at the stars; you couldn’t help but let your eyes wonder. “I might be drunk Daryl but I have wanted you for a long... long time” He could process this information, whether it was alcohol or shock he couldn’t say but words would not leave his lips. He gripped your hand as a familiar heat raised up in his face. The only sound between you both was the sound of the wind rolling through the streets. “Fuck it.” Daryl rolled over pinning your hands above your head. You couldn’t help it; your mouth hung slightly open looking into his eyes. In one swoop he connected your lips together and your tongues began to dance. He was hungry for you; he spent years wanting you, watching you.

You gently moan into his mouth as his tongue explores yours. He was trying to hold back but when you bit his lip he lost all control. One of his hands came down onto your breast; he roughly grabbed and massaged it over your top. You couldn’t stifle the moans as they rolled out. Your legs parted and nudged Daryl’s. He took the hint and claimed his position in between your legs. The panting, the growling, the moaning- you both almost forget where you were until someone cleared there throat. “I appreciate the- um... special moment but I don’t think this is the best place. The last house on the left over by the North wall is empty. I suggest continuing that there. Before the kids see.” Rick could not help but laugh at the look on both your faces. Daryl let his hair fall in his face as his body slump down to almost shield you from Rick’s line of sight. He wanted to protect you from the embarrassment. Rick took he’s leaving turning on the ball of his foot. “Let’s go Daryl. I don’t fancy the whole street getting an eye fall.”


	3. Moving out of mom's house.

Daryl grunted and got up to follow you. You walked to paces ahead, almost as if you were running from the embarrassment. You’d barely spoken to Rick, small talk here and there but nothing to warrant it being normal to catch you in such a position. Daryl’s cold rough hands interlaced with yours bringing you back down. You felt at ease.  
The mood died down. Rick’s interruption definitely sobered the moment. The golden glow of the lamp filled the room. Not a word was spoken but Daryl’s gaze roamed around the room. “(Y/N)?” He asked playing with your fingers that sat on his thigh. “Yeah?” Daryl fixated his gaze on you. You could see the mixture of emotions in his eyes. He opened his mouth several times to speak but nothing would come out. He released a sigh. “What happens now?” He tone was hush, barely above a whisper. Daryl never felt loved, when he did he knew that person was soon to be taken away from him, or would leave him. He knew he was opening himself up to something with you that could ultimately be the last nail in his coffin. He knew he wouldn’t be able to survive one more heartbreak, but he knew he was a jinx when it came to love. You were pulling him back from the darkness he had called home for a long time. You clicked your tongue, “I don’t know... but what I do know is... I’m never going to leave you. I love you. I have for quite some time.” You interlaced your fingers with his, looking down at them. You felt vulnerable but if it wasn’t Daryl you know you never would have said it. “The same way you dragged me around with you on runs and hunting, I followed. Yes, I wanted to help the group but it falls back to that I can be myself with you. We’ve been together for years Daryl. I’ve been following you around for years.” You could help but laugh. Daryl watched you intently scared of what your future together would hold. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone, I’ve never had such a pull to anyone. I .. I love you but I’m scared (Y/N).” Your hands touched his cheek gently, running your palm softly against his scruff. You gently placed a kiss on his nose. A single tear traced its way down Daryl’s face. You moved closer to him, your face barely an inch from his. Staring into his sea blue eyes you softly spoke. “You’re not the only one who is scared. I can’t tell you what the future for us holds. Hell. I don’t even know what I want out of life anymore. I thought before was hard, deciding what school to go, what profession to uphold, how I was going to pay my bills. But now, now I wake up every morning thinking it could be my last. I just know I want to spend every day with you.”  
  
“Before all this, I barely had a family. Just me and Merle. Now behind these walls, I can see it, having my own family. Think its time we moved out of mom’s house?” He joked referring to Carol. “Think we might need the privacy.” Your face lit up and you pulled him into a kiss.  
The kiss was slow and chaste. Full with emotion. Your heart thumped hard against your rib cage. You nibbled on his lip causing him to moan a low growl. He forced his tongue into your mouth, dancing around your tongue he explored every inch. You both fought for control. Your hands grabbed at his chest and arms. While Daryl softly pulled your hair exposing your neck. His hand found its way down to your breast grabbing and massaging at your flesh. He latched his mouth onto your neck just bellow your ear. “Your mine now.” He breathed before pulling your earlobe in between his teeth. That one sentence soaked your panties through. In a blink of an eye you removed you top and pants, straddling Daryl in nothing but your underwear. “Damn” he muttered his hands and eyes wandered all over you. You began helping him out of his clothes, grinding your hips against him as you went.  
  
You had both moved upstairs to the bedroom. Both of you were naked. Daryl hovered over you with his cock resting at your entrance. “Are you sure?” He gave you one last chance to back out. You pushed his shoulder rolling him off of you. You straddled him, grabbing his cock in one hand you leaned down to him. “What do you think?” the words came out low and sultry. You dip the head of his cock in and out of your pussy. He writhed underneath you. He could feel how wet you were, how tight you were. You teased him, kissing his neck and setting a rhythm. You kept your hand firmly in place on his cock and sucked at his neck. You pulled back looking into his lust blown eyes before you removed your hand and sunk down on his cock hard. You both couldn’t hold back the loud moans and swearing at the feel of him filling you up. You sat back placing your hands on his thighs as you rode him. Daryl played with your clit, meeting you thrust for thrust. You threw you head back, the sound of flesh meeting and breathless moans filled the room. “You like that baby. Ride my cock you greedy girl” You saw stars, you was losing speed but Daryl held onto his. He knew your orgasm was building he roughly rubbed your clit with one hand and moved his other hand from your hip to your breast, pinching and rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You could hold it back anymore. He felt your walls clench, “Cum for me baby, drench my cock!” you obliged. His cock hit your g-spot one more time and you blew, drenching and strangling his cock. Falling forward you moaned and shock. Daryl held onto you and continued pounding allowing you to ride out your high. Daryl wasn’t far behind you. The feel of your pussy clenching around his cock brought him to the edge quickly. “I’m going to cum.” He bucked his hips at an unsteady pace. You helped him. You pushed through your fatigue and rode him until the end. You teased his cock again, you bounced his tip in and out of you then sinking down again hard, he came undone. “Fuck! (Y/N)” His eyes were glued on yours as he filled you with his seed. You lent down kissing him again passionately before you rolled off of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke to the sound of your rhythmic light breathing in his ear. The sun peaked into the sky, washing it with tones of oranges and yellows. Daryl rolled carefully on his side to face you. A smile grew across his face as he watched you sleep. He gently moved a piece of hair from your face. “(Y/N)?” He gently rubbed your upper arm. You showed no signs of stirring but he knew you would be mad if he did not wake you up to go hunting. “Baby, come on.” He placed kisses along your jaw. You groaned and swotted at him as you woke up. “I’m going hunting, do you want to come?”  
“I’m up.” You said with your eyes closed.  Daryl moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He replayed the previous night over in his mind; he looked over at you and let out a breathy chuckle.

Daryl managed to gather his clothes that where tossed around the house. A devilish smirk crossed his face when he heard you shuffling around upstairs. You padded down the stairs wrapped in nothing but the sheet from the bed. “Where are my clothes?” You playfully scolded him. Daryl stood leaning against the living room door frame, picking at his nails with a knife. He held his composure, staying stoned face he flicked his head motioning into the room behind him. “In there.” His voice was low; you huffed and pushed past him. Daryl watched as the fabric trained behind you. He turned, placing his heavy boot on it. You squeaked as the sheet was snatched from your hand and fell to the ground. You moved to cover yourself. Your face went a crimson shade of red. Daryl let out a low animalistic growl and moved towards you. He took hold of your wrists pulling them away from your body. He moved his lips to your ear. “You have nothing to hide. You’re beautiful.” He softly kissed your neck behind your ear.  
“We got to go.” You sighed wanting to stay in this moment.

You and Daryl tracked a deer through the shrub, collecting smaller animals along the way. You were both silent, focused. You came into a clearing, listening as a faint sound was being carried on the wind. You pulled out your hunting knife incaution. The noise died off as the deer came hurtling straight towards you. The deer hit into your left side, winding you. You swung the knife into its neck and reefed it free as it tried to run away. Daryl came into the clearing as the deer collapsed at his feet. “What happened?” He asked looking you over for any sign of injury. You doubled over trying to catch your breath. “I’m fine, something spooked it.” Daryl moved to check the deer for bites or any signs that a walker had gotten to it first. You followed the path from which the deer had come from. Your jaw drop slack. “Daryl!” you called. Twigs snapped and leaves rustled as Daryl came bounding towards you in a panic. His eye went wide when he saw them. Thousands of walkers trapped in the quarry. The wind carried a putrid smell with it and a hushed tone of growls.  “We have to tell the others.”

The gate creaked open. “Well, would you look at that?” Abraham said whistling, moving in to take the deer from Daryl. Sasha took the 2 dozen squirrels and rabbits from you. “All, (Y/N). Stabbed it in the neck.” Abraham raised his eyebrows impressed with your kill. “Where’s Rick?” Daryl asked with tone of hesitation. He turned a pale shade of red thinking about the last time he saw Rick. “Still at home, I think. I haven’t seen him.” Sasha chimed in. Daryl slung his arm over your shoulders and headed towards Rick’s.

 

* * *

 

The group had gathered that day in Deanna’s house to discuss yours and Daryl’s findings just past the wooded area. Rick knew it was not a problem that could be ignored and that it would just magically go away on its own. They had to do something about it with it being so close to home. Several days and a lot of work later, you and Daryl sat on Carol’s front porch taking in the chill of the night air. “You need to promise me something Daryl.” You looked up at the sky, choosing to focus your words out to the universe in order to make them easier to say. Daryl looked over at you. Your voice was low and teeming with worry. “When you do this, do not take any unnecessary risks. I want you to come back to me. I need you to.” Daryl slid closer to you rapping you up in his arms. He breathed in the scent of your hair before he spoke. “I’m coming back. You’ve got nothing to worry about sweetheart.” He kissed your cheek. The kiss, somewhat soothed your fears but in the pit of your stomach you could not help but feel a hint of dread. “I’ll be back before you know it. Just stick with Rick and be safe yourself!” You tried to be positive. You had to be.

The walkers made it out of the quarry a lot sooner than expected. You stuck with Rick killing the stragglers as they came into the wooded area. You all tried to keep quiet, using only melee weapons to off the wondering walkers. Three came in your direction; you quickly made it through the first two. The third was a young woman; she had obviously turned quite some time ago. Her muscles had wasted away, leaving literally skin and bone. Her clothes tattered and bloody. Her dead eyes focused in on you and lunged at you. You held back a scream and fought her off. The close call shook you up. Without warning a small pack of twenty roamers pushed you further back, separating you from Rick and the others. You had no choice but head further into the forest and circle back later.

Night had fallen heavy by the time you made it back to Alexandria. A section of wall had fallen. A fire blazed in the middle. You panicked. You saw the Prison all over again. You feared you were alone again, left to find your family. You needed to check, you needed to get some supplies. Your body ached but the adrenaline kept you going. Walking through the gate you saw the destruction. Walkers laid lifeless in the roads, hundreds. You carefully continued you, trying not to draw too much attention to yourself. Then you saw him. He was sitting off to the side of the infirmary, covered in blood. His head hung low, his shoulders shook slightly. “Daryl” you whispered softly. The rest of the group saw you. Tara tapped Daryl’s shoulder and motioned over to you. “Daryl!” you yelled. Your feet had a movement all of their own. They sprinted towards him. His eyes were wide with amazement. He rose to his feet just in time to catch you in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not the best but I'm starting to struggle a bit with this one. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Members of the community had died. Killed by the invading group. Killed by walkers. It didn’t matter they were gone. To Daryl all that mattered to him was that you were back in his arms. You were alive. Your heartbeat thudded in your ears as you embraced your man. His hands moved over your body. Clinging and grabbing as if you were going to disappear, as if you weren’t real. “Daryl..” You spoke in a whisper pulling away from him, “are you okay?” He couldn’t help it; he let out a breathy laugh. There you were in front of him, bloody, dirty and tired and you worried about him. “I’m fine.” He pulled you back into his chest, your voice made his head swim with a chorus of feelings. It took something as big as this, the destruction of your town, the thought that he had lost you, to make him realise... He was in love but now was not the time.

It took days to clear the town from the dead and debris. The walls were rebuilt. Denise saved Carl. Everything seemed to be making its way back to normality in Alexandria. Daryl sat on the porch steps of your home, staring, lost in thought, at the shimmering diamond band in his hand. Daryl was well aware of the constant impending doom that now rained over everyone’s life. Tomorrow was more than likely going to someone’s last day. He hated thinking negatively but the reality of it was true. On a solo run he had come across the ring in a jewellery shop. It felt right. He wanted you to have it. He wanted you to wear it as a symbol of love. Of you being his. He wanted to marry you. To Daryl this was new; he had never had such feelings for a woman, not to this extent. He swallowed back the forming lump in his throat. What if you rejected him? How would he handle that? Merle’s voice played over and over in his mind, taunting him for not being a ‘real man’.

Carol spotted Daryl from the end of the street. He hadn’t moved in hours. Carol approached him with a quiet step. Hoping to catch him off guard, prevent him from running. She saw him pawing at the ring before he saw her. He didn’t bother to try and hide it. He knew she caught him. “Do you think this is cheesy?” He asked acknowledging her presence. Carol smiled at him. She was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother. Her opinion was important to him. Carol took a seat next to him, out stretching her palm to inspect the ring. The white gold band held a row of diamond s around the centre. Rainbows reflected from the stones as the light hit it. Carol was speechless and somewhat jealous. “Cheesy? I wish there was a man willing to give me something half as gorgeous as this.” She chuckled handing it back to him. “She’ll love it. Trust in yourself. If this is what you want, then do it. Life’s too short to fill it with what ifs.” Carol took her leave.

Daryl wrestled within him until you returned from shift on watch. You walked with a spring in your step as you approached your home. You knew Daryl would be waiting for you. The best part of your day. You swung the door open, and kicked your boots off. Happy to be home. You paused, a smell crept from the kitchen. A divine mouth-watering smell... Carol’s spaghetti. Leftovers, but still smelled as good as the day she made it. You glided towards the kitchen, determined to get you fill before Daryl. The sight in front of you had you stunned. A small beam of light illuminated through the cracked blinds. Shadows casted across the room as the sun went down. Candles flickered and danced to a rhythm of their own. Daryl had his back to you. His hair damp, combed, parts of his hair slicked back. A smile crawl across your face. He had showered. He had dressed up but why? Squinting at the alien man you cleared your throat. “(Y/N), you’re early.” He stated, red stained his cheeks. He rushed across the room placing down the plates he held onto the table. He scooped you up into a hug, breathing you in. “What’s going on Daryl?” You placed your hand onto his forehead, pretending to take his temperature. “Are you okay?” He slapped your hand away playfully. “Sit.” He pulled a chair out for you. “Daryl, you look amazing. The house looks amazing. Carol’s leftovers look amazing but why? What are you up to? What did you break?” He smiled at your confusion. “I wanted to make an effort tonight. I would have cooked but we both know I can’t.” You stretched you hand across to table to engulf his. Butterflies circled around your stomach. He was up to something but this was Daryl. Daryl was always up front and straight to the point. This time he was beating around the bush. Stuttering, stammering and falling over his words as he spoke.

Daryl sucked in a breath; it had been a long time since he felt nervous in front of you. _I can do this._ Daryl forced himself from his chair. The longer he waited to do it the worse his nerves were getting. He knew it was a know or never moment. You looked up at him, your brows furrowed at his movement. He towered above you, locked in with your eyes. You opened your mouth to speak as he dropped to his knee in front of you. Your mouth hung loose. Your eyes went wide. “(Y/N), I... uh.” He took a breath, held it for ten then exhaled slow. “I love you. To me, you make living in this world bearable. You make me feel things that I have never felt before. Everything is so uncertain now, I don’t know what day will be my last. All I know is that before I go. I want to be able to call you my wife.” He pulled the ring from his pocket and held it to you. “You bring me so much happiness. You make everything...” “Oh shut up Daryl.” You said before throwing yourself on top of him. You both lay tangled on the floor. You kissed his lips softly. “Yes.” You whispered holding your hand out for him to place the ring on your finger.


End file.
